f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2011 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = 10 places 25-18-15-12-10-8-6-4-2-1 |enginesuppliers = , , , |tyresuppliers = |year=2011 |driver1 = Sebastian Vettel |driver1points = 392 |driver2 = Jenson Button |driver2points = 270 |driver3 = Mark Webber |driver3points = 258 |constructor1 = |constructor1points = 650 |constructor2 = |constructor2points = 497 |constructor3 = |constructor3points = 375 }} The 2011 Formula One season was the 62nd season of Formula One. It begun on March 27 at Australia and ended on November 27 at Brazil. The Driver's Championship was won by Sebastian Vettel, clinching it at the Japanese Grand Prix, becoming the youngest ever double champion, while his team Red Bull won the Constructors title a race later. __TOC__ Entry List |team = Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB7 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2011 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Mark Webber |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Daniel Ricciardo Jean-Éric Vergne }} |team = Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |chassis = MP4-26 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Y |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver= Lewis Hamilton |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver= Jenson Button |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Pedro de la Rosa Gary Paffett Oliver Turvey Lewis Williamson }} |team = Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = 150° Italia |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver= Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver= Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Giancarlo Fisichella Jules Bianchi Marc Gené Luca Badoer Sergio Campana Michael Lewis }} |team = Mercedes GP Petronas F1 Team |chassis = MGP W02 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Y |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= Nico Rosberg |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Anthony Davidson Sam Bird }} |team = Lotus Renault GP |chassis = R31 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2011 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver= Nick Heidfeld |firstdriverrounds= 1–11 |seconddrivernumber= 9 |seconddriver= Bruno Senna |seconddriverrounds= 12–19 |thirddrivernumber = 10 |thirddriver = Vitaly Petrov |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers= Bruno Senna Romain Grosjean Fairuz Fauzy Ho-Pin Tung Jan Charouz Robert Wickens Kevin Korjus Robert Kubica María de Villota Nicolas Prost }} |team = AT&T Williams |chassis = FW33 |tyre = |engine = CA2011 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver= Rubens Barrichello |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver= Pastor Maldonado |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Valtteri Bottas Mirko Bortolotti }} |team = Force India F1 Team |chassis = VJM04 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Y |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= Adrian Sutil |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= Paul di Resta |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Nico Hülkenberg Max Chilton Johnny Cecotto, Jr. }} |team = Sauber F1 Team |chassis = C30 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver= Kamui Kobayashi |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver= Sergio Pérez |seconddriverrounds= 1–6, 8–19 |thirddrivernumber = 17 |thirddriver = Pedro de la Rosa |thirddriverrounds = 7 |testdrivers= Esteban Gutiérrez Pedro de la Rosa Fabio Leimer }} |team = Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR6 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver= Sébastien Buemi |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 19 |seconddriver= Jaime Alguersuari |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Daniel Ricciardo Jean-Éric Vergne Stefano Coletti Kevin Ceccon }} |team = Team Lotus |chassis = T128 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2011 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Heikki Kovalainen |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver= Jarno Trulli |seconddriverrounds= 1–9, 11–19 |thirddrivernumber = 21 |thirddriver = Karun Chandhok |thirddriverrounds = 10 |testdrivers= Karun Chandhok Luiz Razia Davide Valsecchi Ricardo Teixeria Rodolfo González Alexander Rossi }} |team = Hispania Racing F1 Team HRT Formula One Team |chassis = F111 |tyre = |engine = CA2011 |numberofdrivers= 4 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver= Narain Karthikeyan |firstdriverrounds= 1–8, 17 |seconddrivernumber= 22 |seconddriver= Daniel Ricciardo |seconddriverrounds= 9–16, 18–19 |thirddrivernumber = 23 |thirddriver = Vitantonio Luizzi |thirddriverrounds = 1–16, 18–19 |fourthdrivernumber = 23 |fourthdriver= Daniel Ricciardo |fourthdriverrounds = 17 |testdrivers= Narain Karthikeyan Jan Charouz Dani Clos Nathanaël Berthon Giorgio Mondini }} |team = Marussia Virgin Racing |chassis = MVR-02 |tyre = |engine = CA2011 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 24 |firstdriver= Timo Glock |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 25 |seconddriver= Jérôme d'Ambrosio |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Sakon Yamamoto Robert Wickens Adrian Quaife-Hobbs Charles Pic }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Calendar Calendar Changes The 2011 Bahrain Grand Prix was due to be held on the 13th of March, but was postponed on the 21st of February due to civil unrest in Bahrain resulting from the Arab Spring. On the 3rd of June, it was announced that the race was to be held on the 30th of October, as round 17 of 20, with the Indian Grand Prix being placed as the season finale. However, the race organisers chose to cancel the event, and the Indian Grand Prix was put back into its original position. Changes from the 2010 calendar: * Not raced in 2010, but raced in 2011: ** The Indian Grand Prix. * Raced in 2010, but not in 2011: ** The Bahrain Grand Prix (see above paragraph). * Race name changes: ** The Malaysian Grand Prix changed its name to the "Malaysia Grand Prix" to promote the country. ** The Chinese Grand Prix gained sponsorship from UBS. ** Telefónica choose not to sponsor the Spanish Grand Prix and the European Grand Prix. ** The Turkish Grand Prix gained DHL sponsorship. ** The Belgian Grand Prix gained Shell sponsorship. * Circuit changes: ** The German Grand Prix moved from the Hockenheimring to the Nürburgring, as with the race's policy. * Movement in the calendar: ** With the cancellation of the Bahrain Grand Prix, the Australian Grand Prix became the season opener again. ** The Turkish Grand Prix was moved to after the Chinese Grand Prix, which became round 4. ** The Indian Grand Prix was originally round 18, which became round 17. ** The Brazilian Grand Prix and the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix swapped positions at the rear of the calendar, meaning that the Brazilian Grand Prix became the season-ender again. Results, Standings and Statistics Test Drivers Grands Prix |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Vitaly Petrov |3rdnation=RUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:28.947 |FastestLapnumber=55 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Nick Heidfeld |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:40.571 |FastestLapnumber=46 }} |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:38.993 |FastestLapnumber=42 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nico Rosberg |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:29.703 |FastestLapnumber=48 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:26.727 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:16.234 |FastestLapnumber=78 }} |Grid2=Fernando Alonso |Grid2nation=ESP |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jenson Button |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:16.959 |FastestLapnumber=69 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:41.852 |FastestLapnumber=53 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:34.908 |FastestLapnumber=41 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:34.302 |FastestLapnumber=59 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:23.415 |FastestLapnumber=61 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:49.883 |FastestLapnumber=33 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:26.187 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jenson Button |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:48.484 |FastestLapnumber=54 }} |Grid2=Jenson Button |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Jenson Button |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jenson Button |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:36.568 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:39.605 |FastestLapnumber=55 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber* |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Jenson Button |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:27.249 |FastestLapnumber=60 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:42.612 |FastestLapnumber=51 }} |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Mark Webber |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:15.324 |FastestLapnumber=71 }} * : Lewis Hamilton was given a three-place grid penalty for ignoring yellow flags in the first practice session. He qualified 2nd, and was placed 5th. Standings and Statistics Points system: 25, 18, 15, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2, 1 from first to tenth. Drivers Constructors Notes es:Temporada 2011 de Fórmula 1 Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2011 Formula One Season